The Next Generation
by Dprian
Summary: This is not about the Konoha 12's kids...its not one of those stories. The new generation of ninja in the hidden leaf...how exciting XD. Naruto-Sensei? oh man. Naruto is now a teacher for the new set of students just graduating from the academy after the 4th Great ninja war.
1. Chapter 1 : End of the year!

"Your graduating class of 2012!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed. I stood in front of our parents and fiends families, standing side by side we raised our hands and everyone cheered in great happiness.

The next day we gathered in our class one last time for our end of the year party. We had all showed up early to set up before Iruka-sensei got here.

"Tyaku-kun, Iruka-sensei is on his way!" Jasmina-chan whispered

"Everyone get in your seats quickly." I called out. Everyone rushed to there seat and sat like little angles. Iruka-sensei burst through the door.

"What the?" Iruka-sensei looked around in confusion.

"SUPRISE!" we all called out in joy

"Good Morning Class!" Iruka-sensei said with a huge grin on his face. "Are you ready for your final class?" we all cheered out in joy again. "Alright but there's one thing before that…"he held up a piece of paper "your team listings. Shall we?" we sat and stared at him and waited. He cleared his throat. "Okay. Team 1 will consist of…" I drifted off staring and the beautiful blonde girl Christy-chan sitting right in front of me. Her hair was so beautiful so long and luxurious and her… "Tyaku Diskora…" _Shit did I miss my team? _ I thought. "You, Christy and Satsuya will be Team 4." _YEEEEEESSSS! TEAMED UP WITH TO 2 HOTTEST AND MOST SKILLFUL GIRLS! HELLZ YEA XD! _I thought to myself. I've had the biggest crush on Christ since we first started at the academy. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened in and my friend James. _Man stop staring at Christy. ;P_ it read. I looked over at him sitting across the classroom. I stuck my tongue out at him and kept staring at her till Iruka-sensei was done with the team listings.

"Alright let's get this party STARTED!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed. James shut the lights off and turned on the strobe lights on and everyone started parting like mad.

A few hours of dancing and video game playing I needed some air so I stepped out of the class room and went outside. It was really nice outside. Hot but not too hot and not humid. I leaned against the wall, slid down to the ground and closed my eyes for a second.

"Hey there!" I heard a voice as the door closed. I opened my eyes and looked over. Christy was there. _OH MAN! XD…_ her hair glistened in the sunlight. She walked over to me and sat down beside me. _SHE'S SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME OH MAN!_ "Its crazy in there…" she said in exhaustion

"Yea I know!" I looked up into the sky

"Well what do you think of the team match ups?"

"Meh. I can't say if it's good or bad until I've worked with you guys."

"Yea." She said and stared off into the sky. She leaned over onto my shoulder. I put my hand on her head. Her hair was so soft. "Well I look forward to working with you." She said softly. I heard the door open again.

"What are you two doing our here?" Christy jumped off me and I looked over and it was Iruka-sensei.

"We were just getting some air…it's crazy in there" I exasperated.

"Alright," Iruka-sensei with a little bit of doubt "don't say out here too long."

"Kay!" Christy and I answered at the same time. When Iruka-sensei walked into the class room the music was so loud I could hear it clearly from where we were sitting. After about 20 minutes Christy stood up.

"Let's go back now." She held out a hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up and we re-entered the party

Hours had past and the school day was finally over. I began to walk home when I heard someone calling my name.

"TYAKU…TYAKU!" I turned around to see Christy waving her hands and jogging towards me. "Hey wanna walk home together?" she said with a smile. I walked here to her house.

"so…this is where you live?"

"Yea why?"

Cause I only live 2 streets down from here." I pointed in the direction of my house.

"You should come visit me some time then!" she smile brightly

"Alright!" I smiled back. She hugged me and waved goodbye as she walked into her house. _HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AN AMAZING DAY XD! She laid on my should and I walked her home and she hugged me! Could this get any better?_ I walked myself home and had dinner and went to bed for the day.


	2. Chapter 2 : Team 4's Sensei

We were waiting patiently in that class room. "GOD DANM IT! He's half an hour late." Christy exclaimed in great displeasure. She had a look in her eyes like she wanted to kill somebody. I walked over to her and hugged and slowly stroked her long beautiful blonde hair.

"Calm down Christy." I said with a soft voice. She fell limp and relaxed in my arm and buried her head in my chest! 'HOLY FUCK! She's in my arms! SWEEEEEEET!' the door slowly began to open and our sensei came through the door.

"Hello everyone! My name is..."

"OMG YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!" I shouted "IM A HUGE FAN!"

"Who is he?" Satsuya ask

"How do you not know? He's the one that saved the village from Pain, and the nine-tails jinjuriki. "He walked through the door and closed it. He had a red cloak on with a green trim at the bottom and his orange black jacket and orange pants. He reached behind himself and took a large red scroll off his back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well...I will be the sensei for team 4!" he said with a huge smile on his face. My face changed to extremely excitement and happiness! "Let's move to the roof. Its nice outside." we left the class room and went to the roof of the academy.

"Let's start with introductions. I want you to state your full name, something you like, and your goals as a ninja! You start!" he pointed to me.

"My name is Tyaku Diskora! I like music. More specifically alternative rock and dub step. And more specifically Linkin Park and Knifeparty. And my goal is to become a really powerful onbu black ops. Better than an S rank!"

"Ok now you!" he pointed to Christy.

"My name is Christy Amino. I like peanut butter cookies. There my favorite!"

'Noted XD' I made a mental note.

"And my goals are to become an expert healer, better than the fifth hokage. Cause I want to be able to protect my friends!"

"And now you!" he pointed to Satsuya.

"My name is Satsuya Soykima. I like anything cute," she pushed her long, beautiful, blue hair out of her eye. She had sparkling hazel eyes. "And my goal is to become a strong enough ninja to protect my friends and family!"

"And me...I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen. And the goal that I haven't yet accomplished is becoming the Hokage!" he looked at us for a second. "Ok where going to do some training. Meet me in the forest in 30 minutes." and with that he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Bell Test

We stood in the forest waiting for Naruto-sensei. "Hello again everyone!" I looked up at and saw him hanging from a tree. He jumped down right in front of us.

"So what are we doing?" he pulled out two small bells.

"Your test is to get these bells from me before lunch time." he placed the bells on a belt loop of his pants. "You can you whatever techniques your have learned. Who ever doesn't get a bell doesn't get to eat." we all turned wide eyed. "The test starts...NOW!" we all jumped into the trees.  
**_  
**  
We all lay in wait looking for Naruto-sensei. I crawled my way through the bushes. I saw Naruto-sensei standing in a field just waiting. I grabbed a kunai throwing knife. I stabbed my hand with it. I had a special style of jutsu. I had an abnormal amount of blood coursing through my veins. I figured out how to use a small amount of chakra and mold it into weapons sharper than normal weapons. I made my blood in the shape of shuriken. "Blood Style: Blood Shuriken Barrage!" The shurikens flew toward him they doubled in quantity and hit him in the back. Right after impact he disappeared. _SHIT! It must have been a shadow clone! _I jumped down to survey the area. Christy jumped down and startled me. I jumped back "Blood Style: Blood Katana!" I blood red katana appeared in my hand. "Oh! It's just you Christy!" I absorbed the katana back into my hand.

"WHAO! What was that?" she looked surprised.

"Oh! That's my special jutsu. I use chakra to mold my blood into weapons and stuff!" I said in a bold voice.

"That's cool! Anyway we have to work together. This test is a trick to get us against each other."

"Seriously?" I was startled. I didn't no what to think at that moment.

"Let's go find him!" we jumped into the trees. We ran through the trees for a bit. We ran into Satsuya. "Did you find him?"

"Yea! He's just sitting there." He was standing in the middle of and open field.

"I Have a plan," Christy exclaimed "Tyaku! Do you anything to tie him down with?"

"YUP!" I said confidently

"I can use fire style if that's any help." Satsuya said timidly.

"Perfect! Ok ill trap him, Tyaku you tie him up, then Satsuya Distract him with a fire style move then you and me grab one of the bells and Tyaku you grab the other one okay?"

"GOT IT!" Satsuya and I exclaimed simultaneously. Then we split up.

We waited in silence for a minute hoping Naruto-sensei didn't know where know were. "Blood Style: Blood Clone Jutsu!" I made 3 clones out of blood of myself and waited for Christy to strike. Then suddenly.

"EARTH STYLE: SIX-TEEN PILLAR PRISON!" The ground lifted up and trapped Naruto-sensei in an open box. _THAT'S MY CUE! _I jumped out of the tree with my clones. We each went to a corner of the prison.

"Blood Style: Blood Chain Imprisonment!" Each clone tied him up with chains of crimson red blood.

"Six-teen pillar prison release!" the earth style trap disappeared. Christy dropped down.

Satsuya jumped down and waved a bunch of hand seals "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she blew into her hand and intense orange flames hit around him. We all ran in and grabbed the bells. We stood in front of Naruto-sensei holding the bells together. He looked up and laughed. He stood up and disappeared and the bells crumbled. There was a clapping coming from behind us. We all quickly turned around and saw Naruto-sensei walking toward us.

"You three did much better than I did when my teacher gave me this test. But…you still haven't got the bells!" he started to laugh. We looked at each other and new what to do right away.

I waved a hand seal sequence and slammed my hand into the ground "Lightning Style: Lightning Surge!" Lightning style chakra flowed out of my hand into the ground crashing through the ground and toward Naruto-sensei. He quickly jumped into the air to avoid it. _I need to use something stronger_ I thought. I waved some hand seals and gathered lightning chakra in my hand "Lighting Style: Lightning Ball!" _I need to get closer for this to reach! I need to get closer for this to reach! _ I began to run after his. Christy must have known I need to get closer cause from behind me I heard "Earth Style: Mudshot Jutsu!" and Satsuya followed close behind with "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" sticky mud landed around _**MY **_feet and the flame landed six inches from me. I ended up shooting the ground two feet from me with me lightning ball.

"WHAT THE YOU TWO. YOUR SUPOSE TO BE AIMING AT NARUTO-SENSEI!" I yelled at Satsuya and Christy.

"We're so sorry!" they bowed at me. Naruto-sensei ran up to me and held a kunai to my neck. And two clones of Naruto-sensei's clones held Satsuya and Christy and gun point as well.

"That was good!" Naruto-sensei exclaimed. "You knew right from the beginning that you needed to work as a team…But as a team you're hopeless!" the two clones disappeared. "Well work on your team work tomorrow. But for today let's get you three some lunch." He smiled and we headed off.

We arrived at Ichiraku's ramen shop and it was starting to get dark. Training had gone longer then lunch time without us noticing. Naruto-sensei ordered us all a large pork ramen. A few minutes after we stared eating Iruka walked it. "Hey! Naruto and Konohas' new team four! What are you all doing here?"

"Well were talking a lunch break!" Christy exclaimed with a mouth full of noodles.

"And I'm team fours sensei" Naruto-sensei said proudly.

"WHAT? NARUTO YOU'RE A SENSEI?" Iruka's eyes widened. Iruka put his hand up. "Put there meal on my tab!" he said proudly.

Naruto ordered about 20 more bowls of ramen. A man with a mask and his head band over is left eye walked in. "I'll take a medium beef ramen please." He looked over at us a saw Naruto-sensei. "Ummmm…can I get that to go. Quickly please!" Naruto-sensei looked over at him.

"HEY! Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" He waved at Kakashi. My eyes widened. _Naruto knows Kakashi the copy ninja? _

"Bye!" I waved goodbye to our sensei and Satsuya and turned to walk home with Christy.

"So I take it you like our sensei?" she asked me. I turned to face her.

"Of course I do. I saved our village and now he's teaching us. This is a huge honor." She smiled at me. The rest of the walk home was mostly silence except for the sound of a few crickets chirping and an owl hooting. We got to Christy's door step.

"Thanks for walking me home." She hugged me tightly. "And sorry about hitting you with my jutsu."

_SHE'S HUGGING ME SO TIGHTLY OMG XD _"No problem and it's alright!" I hugged her back _WOOOOOOOOH._

"Well…see you tomorrow." She walked into her house. An with that I headed home


	4. Chapter 4 : Training Starts

I arrived at the training grounds early to get some solo training in. I focused lightning style chakra in my hand creating a ball of lightning. I pointed it at a dummy stating hear by. Half an hour or so later Satsuya showed up.

"Hey Satsuya!" I waved at her. "Wanna have a little sparing session?"

"Yea sure!" she took on a fighting stance. I took stance as well. She ran after me with a punch to the face. I quickly blocked and went for a kick to the leg. She put pressure on my blocking arm and jumped over me. I moved forward to avoid a hit to the back and spun around. I rushed at her with a punch to the gut. She blocked me then went for a hit to the face. I ducked and tripped her. She fell to the ground and I held a blood kunai to her neck.

"Nice moves Tyaku." I turned around and saw Christy was watching us.

"Thanks." I smiled and helped Satsuya up.

"So about yesterday," Satsuya began "Where did we go wrong?"

"Well for one your three have never worked together." Naruto-sensei was standing at the top of a tall tree. He jumped down and landed right in front of us. "Plus you just graduated, so you've never had any battle experience. Speaking of which, where did you all learn those jutsu? Didn't you just graduate?"

"Yea but," I began "last year a bunch of us were going to play a prank on Iruka-sensei, including the three of us, but, before we left the teachers lounge, I stumbled upon…"

"Literally!" Christy cut me off.

"A bunch of scrolls. They were for the gifted kids. They were scrolls full of D and C rank jutsu. And inside they had these pieces of paper that if you activated a little bit of chakra it would react to what kind of chakra you had."

"Oh I know those things. For lightning it would wrinkle, for water it would get wet, for wind it would split in two, for fire it would burn and for earth it would crumble." Naruto-sensei explained.

"Yea those things!" I said with enthusiasm

"So, as you already know I earth, Satsuya has fire, and Tyaku has lightning." Christy began. "So everyone that was there that night came to the school everyday before and after school and even some weekends."

"Until eventually we had mastered all the D and C rank jutsu in the scrolls!" Satsuya finished.

"So, then what about your other style of jutsu Tyaku?" Naruto-Sensei turned his attention to me.

"My blood style?" I asked stunned.

"Yea!" Naruto-sensei said.

"Well when I was a kid my dad…before he was killed." I bowed my head for a second. "He would always draw blood from me. So one day I asked why and he told me it's because I have an abnormally large amount of blood coursing through my veins and it was dangerous so he had to take it from me everyday. So a few years later after he died and I had to draw the blood myself I had an idea, maybe I can make use of this extra blood of mine. So I stabbed my hand and for days I worked hard and was able to add chakra to my blood to form various weapons and tools."

"That's handy!" Naruto-sensei commented. "Well then! Let's get started with our training exercise. We'll be doing some team building exercises." He tossed me a blindfold. I tied it around my head. "This game is called minefield. You to have to guide Tyaku though the "mines" with out getting "blown up""

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! WHAT?" I asked in extreme fear.

"He air quoted mines and blown up." Christy explained.

"Oh…ok then!" I gasped in relief.

"The mines will be my toad summoning!" I heard a loud slam and then heard voices greeting Naruto-sensei. "BEGIN!" he shouted.

"Ok Go Strait!" both girls said at the same time. I walked forward slowly and cautiously. "Now turn left!" Satsuya said. I stopped and turned left 45 degrees. "Go forward." I walked a few steps forward. "STOP!" They both yelled really loud. I quickly stopped and I assumed by the loud command and all the gasps I almost hit a toad mine thing. "Turn Right and proceed forward." Christy said. I turned 45 degrees right and walked forward. "Left two steps then forward 5 steps."

About 5 minutes of commands later I was safe at the end of the "minefield". I took off my blindfold to see giant toads standing where they minefield was. We continued with Satsuya and Christy through the minefield.

"Ok good you can all lead your teammates to safety with simple commands. Now will try out come combat training." He made three shadow clones appear. They each ran at us. I charged at the one heading toward me and jabbed at it. It blocked me and I kicked at its legs. It jumped over me to dodge me. I quickly turned around and punched to the face and it blocked me again and I jumped back and waved a few hand seals and went to hit the ground with my palm. "Lightning Style: Lightning Surge Jutsu." Right before I hit the ground Naruto-sensei's clone hit me and knocked me on my back. I got up waved a few hand seals and gathered lightning style chakra in my hand. "Lightning Style: Lightning Ball Jutsu!" the ball of lightning hit Naruto-sensei's clone and made it disappear. Another clone ran at me I quickly charged my lightning surge jutsu again and slammed my palm in the. But he anticipated that and dodged quickly. It came from behind me and hit me in the back. I quickly got back up and drew blood from the cut in my hand. "Blood Style: Blood Katana!" I slashed at Naruto-sensei's clone. And it disappeared again.

"Stop!" everyone stood still and Naruto-sensei released his clones. "It seems you all have your own fighting styles down. But now you have to learn to fight as a team. What I've noticed is that Tyaku you take a longer amount of time to charge your jutsu and try to add more power then require, which isn't bad your punches are also very powerful. You also tend to back up after every third or forth strike and you can take a hit nicely. And Satsuya you're quick on the draw with your jutsu but you're a little slow when it comes to taijutsu. And Christy you're quick on your feet and you seem to study your enemy before you make a move and you can take a hit very nicely. You jutsu is also very useful. What I suggest is that…" we looked at each other and we instantly knew what to do.

"We got it…" I called out. Naruto-sensei smiled.

"Alright lets see what you got then." He took on a fighting stance and charged us. I rushed at him and punch him in the face. He ducked quickly then jumped over my head. "Earth Style: Rock Section Cane!" Christy called out and she turned a secession of the earth staff and through it at him. It hit him and he fell to the ground on his feet I rushed after his and kicked at his abdomen. He shifted to the left to dodge and I punched to the left side of his body and I jumped back and Satsuya appeared and jumped over me as I charged my jutsu. "Fire Style: Burning Ash Jutsu!" ash flew at him he blocked his face and the ash surrounded him. I raised my hand in front of myself and it began to glow "Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Horn Jutsu!" four bolts of lightning shot at him hitting all around him. I released the jutsu and the ash parted and we went to check on Naruto-sensei. Christy noticed that one of our attacks had accidentally cut him and she quickly went over and healed it.

"Five minutes and my review and your already an expert team unit. Looks like I can't take it easy on you three." He stood up and we all backed up a bit. He took of his scroll and opened it on the ground. He bit his thumb, clapped his hands together then placed it on the scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!" one of his clones appeared. "Shadow Clone Release!"

"Oh My GAWD! Its Naruto-sensei's legendary sage mode! Guys get ready!" we all took our stances. His eyes go an orange lining around his eyes. He waited for us to make the first move this time. Satsuya waved her hand seals quickly and moved forward a few feet. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" A large, bright, orange fireball rushed toward him. He ran right around it. And Christy waved a few hand seals really quickly. "Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin!" two giant rock rose up from the ground and crushed him. The giant boulders began to shake and crack. Naruto-sensei emerged perfectly fine with his fists up. He conjured two shadow clones. He put his hands back and they began to form a Rasengan in each hand. He ran toward us and a high speed. I faced my palms to the ground. "Blood Style: Blood Chain Trap!" chains made from my blood shot through the ground and rose up and caught Naruto-sensei's arms and feet. Christy waved the tiger hand seal "Earth Style: Earth Flow River Jutsu!" the ground in front of them turned to mud then her and Satsuya waved a few hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" they both said simultaneously. Large mud bullet from the mud pit in front of Christy rose up and turn into a dragon-like head. Then Satsuya blasted fire onto the dragon-like mud balls and they turned to lava and they shot toward Naruto-sensei.

Naruto-sensei's clones did a few hand seals as they ran forward. "Wind Style: Wind Blade!" they made giant powerful gusts of wind sharp enough to cut my blood chains right at them. They grabbed Naruto-sensei and through him into the air faster than the dragon-like lava bullets. He descended toward me Satsuya and Christy ran toward be and Christy was doing a hand seal sequence. "Earth Style: Rock Pillar Prison Jutsu!" The earth surrounded us. "Sage Art: Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto-sensei shouted as he hit the barrier around us. I drew blood in the form of shurikens and kunias and through them upward as Christy lowered the barrier. I did the tiger seal and the blood weapons doubled. "Blood Style: Blood Weapon Barrage!" when the barrier opened Naruto-sensei was gone.

"Wind Style: Water Pistol!" we turned around and saw Naruto-sensei on top of a large orange frog. He pushed down on its head and a large water pistol cam toward us. We avoided it as fast as we could. "Blood Style: Blood Chain Trap!" my blood chains flew through the air and tied up Naruto's toad. Naruto Released his toad and I pulled back my chains and landed on the ground. When I landed I saw Naruto-sensei conjure two clones. They prepared his Rasengans and he rushed towards me. Christy jumped in front of my and hit the ground "Earth Style: Earth Shore Return Jutsu!" a large rock wall appeared in front of me. Christy moved us from behind it. And on the other side Satsuya waved a hand seal sequence. "Fire Style: Running Fire Jutsu!" Naruto-sensei blocked it with his Rasengan and it absorbed the fire style chakra. "Sage Art: Rasengan Barrage!" the wall was destroyed with a fiery explosion. I had an 'oh shit' look on, Christy had an 'I'm so glad we weren't there' look, and Satsuya had a 'sorry I didn't know' look on. We all snapped back into focus. We all waved different hand seal sequences.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Mudshot Jutsu!" we all launched our jutsu together. Naruto-sensei flashed a few hand seals and raised his hand in the air. "Wind Style: Rising Dragon!" all our attacks went spiraling up in Naruto-sensei's attack. But we didn't have time to be stunned cause he started another summoning. We were all running low on chakra and options.

"Satsuya distract him. Christy can u manage one more bedrock coffin?" I asked.

"I think so!" she said in exhaustion.

"Alright! Wait for my signal then use it!" I said. I was running low on stamina. I was finding it hard to catch my breath let alone talk.

"Okay!" she sounded more exhausted then she looked. Satsuya waves a hand seal sequence. "Fire Style: Burning Ash Jutsu!" she raised her hand to her mouth and blew a huge cloud of ash at Naruto-sensei Christy ran behind him and I conjured a clone and we ran to reach side of Naruto-sensei. We raised our hands as Christy started her hand seal sequence. "Blood Style: Blood Chain Trap!" he was said simultaneously. With the last bit of chakra I could gather I shot chains of blood at Naruto-sensei.

"NOW CHRISTY!" I yelled with what little energy I had in me. She completed her hand seal sequence.

"Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin Jutsu!" two giant rock rose from the ground and crushed Naruto-sensei for a second time. The rocks slammed together so hard that they collapsed with the force of each other. When they crumbled and the dust cleared Naruto-sensei was gone.

"Good work you three! You've learned in a single day how to work as a team: covering each others weaknesses, how to cover each others attacks, and initially how to fight at one. Good Work!" Naruto-sensei didn't even look phased by the training session. I looked at my watch and it was already 1:30 p.m. "Lets grab some lunch and see if we can get us an easy mission.

**Authors Note: **That took me the whole weekend to write. Sorry for and spelling errors I was too swamped to check it over. Also if you have any ideas for what mission I can give them that doesn't require chakra and will still make a whole chapter please sent them my way. I'm having a brain lag.

Hope you enjoyed it XD~


	5. Chapter 5 : After The Training

We went off the open BBQ restaurant. We ordered a ton of pork, chicken, ham, and vegetables. While we stared cooking our food a guy in a green jumpsuit with a ninja tool pouch around his leg and his head band around his waist. He started talking, to who I assumed were his student, and I think Naruto-sensei recognized his voice from what happened next. He jumped out of his seat and waved to him.

"Hey Bushy Brow!" he scouted excitedly. The person turned around and his face instantly lit up.

"Naruto-kun! Oh, how long has it been? How are you my friend?" he ran over to Naruto-sensei.

"Too long Lee! How are you?"

"I am quite fine! How are you doing?"

"I'm great. What are you doing here?"

"I am bringing my team in for lunch after a wonderful training session."

"Same here!"

"What a wonderful coincidence!"

"Oh! I'm sorry everyone." Naruto-sensei turned to us. "This is my good friend, Rock Lee."

"I am Rock Lee! The handsome devil of the hidden leaf village!" he stood in an awkward pose.

"It's nice to meet you Rock Lee!" Satsuya said politely. Christy looked at each other as if to say 'what the actual fuck?'

"You can all just call me Lee!" He said with huge emotion in his voice as he did with everything he said.

"So you got stuck with teaching too?" I pretended not to hear that.

"Why Yes I Did!" I looked over at who his team was. I saw Takamina (Ta-Ka-Me-Ma), Kevoni (Kev-Aw-Nee) and…

"Yo James!" I stood up and waved. He ran over to the table.

"Hey bro! Was up?" he said as we high fived each other.

"Nothing just got back from training. I can't believe you got stuck with such a weirdo!"

"Haha…I know. But he's not that bad all the time."

"Hey guys move all the food over to the bid booth so we can all sit together!" Naruto-sensei called out. We took all the food that was cooking and put it on another plate and moved all the food over.

"So…you got stuck with Kevoni?"

"Yea I know…but forget that. Your sensei is Naruto!"

"Yea I know right! I was so exited! We did a sparing session with him and he used his Sage mode on us!" James' face got so envious. "Look at how much chakra I have left!" He made the Sheep hand seal. "Byakugan!"

"Holy Shit! You're almost out of chakra!"

"I Know Ri…"

"Did you just use a Byakugan?" Naruto-sensei turned to us.

"Yea! Why?" he looked at him a little startled.

"Are you related to or do you know Neji and/or Hinata?" He said franticly.

"Well since there both Hyugas, I am technically related to them but, they are not my parents if that's what you mean. And I haven't seen them since I was seven." James explained.

"Oh…Okay." Naruto-sensei looked a little upset at his answer but hen went rite back to chatting with Lee. I took some food off the barbeque and eat it and placed more on.

"We were just going to get a D rank mission cause I kind of drained there chakra during our training!" I heard Naruto-sensei say.

"Alright why don't we join you then?" Lee said with full emotion.

"Sounds Good!" Naruto-sensei exclaimed.

Naruto-sensei got us a nice easy job moving supplies to the hospital. I had very little chakra left and I used what little I had to make a large cart to carry the supplies from the factory to the hospital. The job only lasted about two hours but we got a decent pay. Afterward, Satsuya, Kristy, James and I all hung out at my place. We had bought snacks and drinks and a movie.

"I can't believe you guys get to train with Naruto of all people!" James exclaimed.

"I Know Right!" I said way too loudly.

"What's it like with Lee?" Satsuya asked

"Well he's not a bad guy! He's really enthusiastic all the time and can work like a hundred time long then us!" James said as he broke open a large bag of gummy worms.

Kristy turned to me while Satsuya and James were ranting on about how our teachers were. "SO! Do you live here by yourself?" I was surprised by the question.

"Yea I do!" I opened a can of coke and handed her one. "My Parents died a few years ago and they left me this place and all their money!"

"Doesn't it get lonely all by your self!" she opened her coke and took a sip.

"Not really…James usually hangs out with me!" I took the bag of gummy worms from James and Kristy and I both took some. "I've known him since I was 5."

"That's good!" she said. "Do you ever miss them? Your parents I mean."

I looked over at a picture of them on my table. "Yea sometimes. But I don't like to live in the past or wish something didn't happen. It's not healthy." I shoved my mouth full of gummy worms. She grabbed the bag from me.

"And these are?" I laughed as she shoved her face full of the worms.

I took out the movie and began to set up the DVD player. "From popular request the movie tonight will be 'The Last Exorcism'!"

"Sweet!" James yelled. Satsuya smiled at him. I grabbed the remote and sat down next to Kristy and she grabbed my arm. "I don't like scary movies! Please protect me!" she whispered in my ear.

"Alright!" I said and put an arm around her. _But you said you liked this movie…unless…you did that on purpose so you would have a reason to, GET CLOSE TO ME! _ She held on to me tightly. I was hoping Satsuya and James couldn't see us, but I doubted it since the lights were off and they were on opposite side of the room.

As the movie went on Kristy held on to me tighter and tighter. Near the end she was burrowing her face in my chest. But I was totally engrossed in the movie. I for one loved scary movies. After the movie was over everyone went to their rooms because my house is just that awesome. Around 12:30 and night I heard my door open. I couldn't tell who it was. They crawled into my bed and whispered my name lightly.

"Tyaku…Tyaku? Are you awake?"

"Kinda…who's there?" I asked almost completely asleep.

"It's Kristy. I keep having nightmares! Can I sleep in here with you? PLEASE!" she pleaded. I was way to far asleep to even really realize that my dream girl was about to get in bed with me.

"Yea Sure. As long as you'll actually go to sleep!" I said.

"Of course!" she said. I lifted up the covers and she hopped in with me and I put my arm around her. "Thank you so much Tyaku! I really appreciate it!" she kissed my forehead.

"No problem!" I said and fell asleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **sorry that took so long but I had exams and final summative to do so ill try to have chapters out as soon as I can now that I'm finished school.


	6. Chapter 6 : The First Mission

I felt something shaking me. "Tyaku wake up. It's almost 7 were going to be late for training!" Kristy said softly. I opened my eyes and saw her. She was wearing a small tight purple t-shirt. I could see her belly button and her boobs were like popping out of her shirt almost. And she was wearing a matching small purple skirt.

"Morning hot stuff!" I said softly and half asleep. She blushed and turned her head to the side.

"Morning! I'm going to go get changed now. You should too. Hurry before were late!" she left my room.

_She's just going to get changed now? _I thought as I got out of bed. _Why didn't she get changed before she came in here? _I pulled out some clothes and began to change. _Unless?…NAH! _ I finished getting changed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I meet Kristy out in the hall and her hair was really wavy and it looked really good. She wore a yellow tank top with a blue hoodie and a white skirt.

"You look really good!" she blushed and smiled.

"Thank you!" she hugged me. After she released the hug we turned and walked toward the front door and meet everyone outside.

We walked with James until we split cause he had to meet Lee somewhere else. "Here's a random idea." I blurted out. "What if you three moved in with me? That way I won't be so lonely!"

"What do you mean three of us?" Satsuya asked.

"You two and James!" I explained.

"Oh…Really?" She said a little surprised.

"Yea why not? I have four bedrooms in my house. The house is paid for already and we're all working people. Is there a reason we can't do this?"

"Well I'll have to ask me parents…but sure why not!"

"I can no problem! My parents are always bugging me to get a house and stuff! So SURE!" Kristy exclaimed.

"And I know James can so its official!" we arrived at the training area where Naruto-sensei was wait for us with someone standing there with him.

"Hello Everyone!" He said with a huge smile on his face. It made me a little bit nervous. I thought he was going to work us to death today. "I have a special treat today. I'm going to be improving your jutsu skills. Here with me I have my sensei Kakashi the Copy Ninja. He has copied many jutsu and we've both read up on some jutsu we can teach you all that are about B-Ranked. Kakashi will be working with Tyaku first and ill work with Satsuya and Kristy." Naruto-sensei took the girls off into the forest leaving me and Kakashi-sensei alone.

"Alright let's start with you showing me your most powerful attack!" he created a shadow clone and it jumped in front of me. I thought for a second. I did a hand seal sequence and head my out in front of me. "Lightning Style: Lightning Horn Strike Jutsu!" my hand began to glow a pale yellow and then a large bolt of lightning came from my hand and struck his clone and it disappeared.

"That was really good. Good power. You have the chakra change down. Now let's see if you can handle something more powerful. Do you know the Lightning Surge technique?"

"Yes I Do!" I said calmly.

"Ok!" He made four clones and they spread apart. "I want to try using that technique but stronger and attack all four of my clones at once." I stood there and focused for a second. I held me hands together and focused my lightning style chakra into my palms. I charged my lightning surge but tried adding more chakra to it. After a few minutes I slammed my palm into the ground lightning charged toward his clones in the middle then split up. The lightning missed every clone. "Try again but you need more chakra. It's a B-Ranked level technique. You wont get it the first try!" I focused again. Lightning started to crackle around me. The lightning around me got stronger. I opened my eyes and slammed my hand into the ground. The lightning coursing through the ground was immense. The lightning split into four paths and destroyed Kakashi-senseis' clones. He stared at the attack in awe.

"How was that?" I asked confidently.

"Perfect! That is known as the Banquet of Lightning!" he said completely amazed. "Ok! Now I'm going to show you a more powerful technique called the Chidori. First perform Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey hand seal sequence then gather lightning chakra in your hands and attack this boulder with it." He preformed a hand seal sequence and hit the ground and a giant boulder appeared. I slowly preformed the hand seal sequence. "Ox…Rabbit…Monkey…Dragon…" I said so I didn't d o it wrong. "Tiger…Money!" I pointed my palm to the ground and charged lightning chakra into my palm. A huge charge of lightning appeared in my hand. I Charged at the boulder at a high speed and slammed my hand into it. I made a huge crater in the boulder. "Again!" He yelled. I did the hand seal sequence quickly and attacked the boulder again. "Again!" He yelled. I did it again and again until I ran out of chakra. Kakashi-sensei walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Eight times that's amazing. I myself can only do it five times before I run out of chakra." I couldn't tell if he was smiling at me cause everything but one eye was covered. I was almost drained of chakra. Kakashi handed me a bag. "Eat one it will help you regain your chakra." I opened the bag and there were small black pills in them. I took one and ate it. "EWWWWWW! SOOOOOOO FREAKIN' BITTER!" I forced myself to eat it all. It was completely disgusting. Kakashi was laughing at me. "Everyone always says there so bitter!"

"They are!" I exclaimed.

A few hours later we had probably covered about five or six other jutsu and gotten lunch. We were standing in the Hokages office. And Naruto-sensei was getting us a mission. He can back to us "Ok! So we have a C-Ranked mission. It may turn out to be a B-Ranked depending on what happens. But anyway we have to escort a delivery to "Tea Village"!" we walked out side stocked up on weapons and headed to the front gate of the Konoha. "Hey Sasuke-Kun!" Naruto turned to a man wearing a white v-neck really low cut, a blue sweater tied to his waist with a large purple rope and blue pants.

"Hey Naruto-Kun!" He said back to Naruto-sensei.

"Still doing community service? How much longer you got?"

"Still another two months!" He said.

"Well that's not to long now is it!"

"No I guess your right!"

We stood at the gate for like an hour and a half waiting for the client to show up. Two people showed up with a big cart filled with supplies. There was and old man and a young attractive girl putting the cart toward us.

"Sorry we're late!" the girl began. "But one of the boxes keeps breaking on us!"

"It's alright!" I said kindly.

"My name is Carmella, and this is my father Akio."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is my team: Tyaku Diskora, Kristy Amino and Satsuya Soykima. We will be your escorts!" we all stood there and stared at each other for a minute.

"Ummmm? Shouldn't we get moving?" Satsuya asked.

"Oh Right! Let's go!" Naruto-sensei began to lead the group forward. We walked with Naruto-sensei in from of the cart, myself at the back, Satsuya on the left and Kristy on the right. As the sun began to set we set up camp in the forest with trip wires and explosive traps. We lit a fire and set up tents for everyone to sleep in. Carmella cooked dinner out of some of the food supplies she had brought. We all eat dinner which was amazing. She explained that she was trained by a professional and severed this to all the patients. We decided our night watch shifts and went to bed.

"Tyaku…Wake Up!" I rubbed my eyes and saw Satsuya over me shaking me awake. "It's your turn to watch. I got up out of bed rubbing my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked in exhaustion.

"1:00 like we said!" she left as I finally rose from my bed. I walked outside and watched. _This Is Soooooooo boring! _I slit my hand and used my blood to play and made different shapes. I made two small birds to fly up and patrol the skies for me. Then I made a tiny amusement park and tiny blood people. I got bored with the amusement park and blew it up with a blood meteor.

After I had been standing outside for a whole 20 minutes Kristy woke up. "Hey Tyaku!" she walked over to me and leaned on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"No. I don't know why either!"

"Its alright just hang out with me!" she grabbed onto my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

About 10-15 minutes of complete silence there was movement in the trip wires. My blood bird came down to tell me someone was coming. "Blood Style: Blood Blade!" I make my blood blade and readied for battle. Kristy pulled out a kunai and we waited. I closed my eyes and focused. I pressed my hand to a tree I was standing next to. "Blood Style: Blood Sensory!" my blood ran down the tree and through the earth locking itself within cracks in the earth allowing me to hear the enemies foot steps. I made a kunai out of blood and attached a small blood thread to it. I threw the kunai and hit a tree. The attacker tripped over the thread. _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMFG HE ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Kristy and I ran over to the attacker. I stood there with my sword drawn. He began to stand up.

"Arg! I can't believe I fell for that!" he dusted himself off! "Ok just a little mishap! You can redeem yourself." He got up a looked at us. I could tell he was happy to see we were just to kids from the look on his face. "I am from the Hidden Mist Village and I am here to take the goods in that cart you're carrying!"

"Yea well…were not going to let you have it!" I exclaimed. Kristy finished a hand seal sequence as I finished talking. "Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin!" two large boulders lifted from the ground and crushed the attacker. I rushed forward and sliced the rocks in half with my extremely sharp blade. My weapons are sharper then most weapons. I use my chakra to make my blood thinner, sharper and tougher then regular weapons and cutting power that exceeded that for a B-Ranked wind jutsu.

I jumped back as the rocks collapsed. Just I was about to celebrate our first victory water rose up and took the broken rocks and turned them to rubble and changed into the attacker holding up the sheep and hand seal.

"Did you really think you could take me out that easily?" he quickly did a hand seal sequence and ran to the right "Water Style: Bolts of Water!" he shot large bolts of water at us from his mouth. Kristy ran in front of me and slammed her hands into the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Barrier!" the ground around us moved and formed a barrier around us.

"Thanks Kristy." With my blood sensory jutsu I new he was going to attack us from the exposed part of the barrier. I turned around preformed a hand seal sequence. I put my hand out in front of me. "Lightning Release: Lightning Strike Horn Technique!" I said as soon as he was in my line of vision and blasted him with a bolt of lightning from my palm.

"Water Style: Water Shield!" he said as a shield of water appeared in front of him stopping my attack and absorbing the lightning. Then he quickly preformed a hand seal sequence quickly "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!" the electrified water turned into a shark and flew toward us.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" Kristy said from behind me and four walls of earth rose up in front of me stopping the water shark.

"NO! ANOTHER MISTAKE!" I heard coming from the other side of the wall. "I wasn't fast enough. This will not stand! Water Style: Water Vortex!" I saw a huge wave of spiraling water coming toward me. As I scrambled to figure out what to do to defend myself, I felt something grab my leg. Then next thing I new I was face to face with Kristy underground. She put her finger to my lips telling me to be quiet. We heard the water clear away and with my blood sensory jutsu I could hear him looking for us.

"Guys what's going on?" my eyes widened as I heard that voice and instantly realized that it was Satsuya. She must have heard the noise of the battle and woken up. We heard her scream and Kristy brought us above ground. She was begin held and gunpoint with a kunai to her neck.

"Nobody move or the girl gets it!" we stood there in shock wondering what to do. I quietly without anyone seeing released my blood sensory jutsu to preserve chakra.

"Guys what's going on?" Kristy and I exchanged 'what the hell are we going to do now!" glances. And all I could think was _WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO-SENSEI?_

__**Authors Note:** Now that its Summer i'm going to try and write more and possibly get at least 5 chapters out. also i don't no if you've noticed but 1. im using some Jutsu the already exist (elemental) and some of my own (blood and elemental) also i accidentally changed Kristy's name spelling but i'm leaving it as Kristy. and sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. i do a lot of my writing an night when i'm dead tired so i'm really sorry :$


	7. Chapter 7 : A Real Battle!

Here's Chapter 7 Everyone :). Again sorry for Spelling and Grammar errors. im alway the most creative when im disoriented

I stood there with my thoughts rushing through my head figuring out what to do. I looked at Kristy and she seemed to be doing the same thing but twice as shacked as I was.

"Ha, Ha, haaa!" the man finally exclaimed.

"Let her go!" Kristy shouted.

"Why the hell should I?" we stared at him in shock. Then I realized my blood from my blood sensory jutsu surface to the ground. "Now hand over the good nice and easy or I kill your little friend here!" Satsuya looked really uncomfortable. Then I thought of something. I pushed a small amount of blood out of my palm with it facing away from the attacker so he wouldn't notice. Using my chakra I moved the blood up my arm down the side of my body and down my leg and rite before it left my foot I turned it into the from of a snake and it slithered across the ground over to the attacker so that he didn't notice.

"Kristy get the stuff!" I looked at her and winked with the eye that was facing away from the attacker. She instantly took the hint and saw my snake heading toward him.

"What why?" she acted shocked and scared.

"Just do it! There's nothing we can do!" she pretended to look unset at our loss. And slowly walked toward the creates but the attacker kept his eyes on my. Then the attacker let go of Satsuya in pain and feel to one nee. Satsuya ran over to me and stood next to me

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and faced the attacker. He had found my snake biting his leg and pulled it off and thru it away. As it hit the ground it turned to a puddle of blood.

"NOW KRISTY!" she turned around right away and slammed her hands into the ground. Two pieces of stone in the shape of the man came up from the ground, one in front of him and one behind him, then closed and looked him inside. "Blood Style: Blood Clone Jutsu!" I made 5 clones of blood and we each made two swords of blood and ran at the coffin from different angles and stabbed the coffin also piercing thru the man inside it as well. Then the clones fell to pools of blood. I made the tiger hand seal and jumped back "Blood Style: Bloody Needles!" the pools of blood instantly pierced thru the coffin in the form of large needles. I then preformed a hand seal sequence and placed my hand on the ground with my eyes closed. I heard water coming from right in front of the coffin. As it finished forming into the form of the man I opened my eyes "Lightning Style: Banquet of Lightning!" I shouted as lightning rushed thru the earth and shocked the man with no escape. As the man fell to the ground we all closed in around him.

"We should tie him up!" Kristy exclaimed. Satsuya and I both agreed I turned him over and Kristy put his hands together and spit a Mudshot at him, then Satsuya heated with her small flame jutsu to make it hard so he couldn't escape. Then they did the same with his feet. I tied him to a tree with my blood wires. I looked at my watch

"Well Kristy, it's your shift!" Satsuya stretched her arms and yawned.

"I'm going back to bed!" she quickly crawled back into her tent and within moments she fell back to sleep. As I headed back into my tent I heard Kristy call my name.

"Tyaku? Can you stay out here with me please!" she made puppy dog eyes at me and begged me to stay with her.

"Alright," I Yawned "Just don't get mad at me if I fall asleep." She nodded. I sat down leaning against a tree. Kristy sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her and she rested her head against my chest. Within a few minutes I fell asleep.

I woke up when the sunlight hit my eyes. I opened my eye slowly blinking a lot to get use to the light. When my eyes adjusted to the bright lights I looked around and saw the man tied to the tree was still unconscious. As I took in a deep breath I found it was somewhat more difficult than usual. I looked down and saw Kristy resting on my chest. Then I remembered that we fell asleep like this. _Oh Yea! I forgot about that. _ I shook her gently.

"Kristy…wake up." I said softly. She moved her head slowly and looked up.

"Good morning Tyaku." She smiled at me. She lifted her head off me and I stood up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. I went over to Satsuya's tent and woke her up. Carmella and Akio woke them selves up and I went to wake you Naruto-sensei.

"Naruto-sensei, Wake up. Its morning and we have to get moving!" I shook him lightly for a few minutes. They I began to shake him violently and yelled at him "NARUTO-SENSEI WAKE UP!" I stepped outside the tent "guys he wont wake up." Everyone came over and started shaking him and yelling at him. "WAIT! I have an idea!" I ran to my backpack and grabbed a cup of instants ramen. I opened in and filled it with water then wrapped it in my blood and set it on the ground. "Satsuya if you will." She blew a small flame onto the blood incased ramen heating the water. I removed the blood from the cup and held it under Naruto-senseis nose. His nose began to twitch and his head rose slowly.

"Ramen!" he said still mostly asleep. I moved the cup and backed out of he tent but he still followed the cup smelling the air. I pulled the cup away quickly and his head fell and hit the ground. His eyes opened and he saw all of us standing around him. "Hey everyone. Is it morning already?"

After we had finished packing up out tents and ate breakfast we began to head out.

"Um…I don't mean to pry but I have to ask. What's with that guy?" Naruto-sensei pointed to the man tied up on top of the cart that was squirming to get away.

"Oh Right! Well while you were fast asleep last night, this man attacked us and tried to steal the goods of the cart!" I Explained.

"He did?" Carmella sounded shocked. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. This is our fault!"

"No, no," Satsuya began "we were fully aware that this mission might turn out dangerous!"

"Hey! Untie me this instant!" The man said angered.

"How about NO!" I said extremely irritated with him.

"I said untie M…" Kristy spit a Mudshot over his mouth.

"SHUUUUDUP!" She said and laughed. I high fived her and we continued the delivery.

We were about five hours away from the tea village when I saw some moment in the trees. I though they were just squirrels so I ignored it. A few feet later, there was more movement. I got suspicious and made a blood kunai. I think Naruto sensei also saw the movement, because he signaled for us to stop. We stopped and I made a second blood kunai. I saw the trees move and threw one of my kunais at it.

"I see you've noticed me! Very well then!" a man jumped out of the trees near where I threw my kunai. He stood up straight so we could se him. He had straight, white hair and bright, purple eyes and his skin looked almost like it was flowing. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt that covered his neck and grey pants. He was carrying two swords on his back. One of the swords was large and had a circular hole near the tip of the blade and a half circle shaped hole near the base. And another one, that I don't know if I could call it a sword, I was blue and was covered in what looked like spikes.

"I here to talk back my comrade. And the cart!" The man tied to the pole on the cart looked happy to see this man.

"Like Hell You Are!" Kristy Shouted. We all stood in front of the cart ready to defend it.

"Ha, Cute!" He smiled evilly "You really think you **CHILDEREN **and your Sensei and stop **ME!**" He laughed. Satsuya and Kristy ran at the attacker with kunais in hand.

"No Wait!" I tried to stop them but it was too late. He made one swift motion before I knew what happened the girls were trapped in a ball of water. Naruto-sensei and I exchanged 'Oh Shit' Glances.


	8. Chapter 8 : Suigetsu Hozuki

"Ha ha ha ha ha haaa! I've captured your little friends! What will you do now?" He stood there laughing evilly.

"Who the Hell are you, and why do you want this cart so badly?!" I began to get angry.

"I am Suigetsu Hozuki, The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Sword Thief. And I want that cart because it contained the ingredients to stop our master plan." With his two hands in the balls of water trapping the girls, he created a third hand made of water and drew the long blade from his back. "We were planning on unleashing a virus to kill the people on the Hidden Tea Village, but those ingredients can be made into the vaccine!"

"Well the there's no way were letting you take it!" Naruto-Sensei exclaimed.

"Fine have it your way!" a ball of water began to come out of his stomach. The ball turned into a water clone. The clone took the long sword and at that moment I realized,

"That's Zabuza Momochi's sword: Kubikiribōchō!"

"Why yes it is! And this is," He lifted the other sword from his back. "Samehada! The sword of the 'Tailless Tailed Beast' Kisame Hoshigaki!" I stared in amazement and fear. Naruto-Sensei looked at me as if to say '_We can take him!' _ "As I said earlier I am 'The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Sword Thief'" His clone charged us. Naruto-Sensei took quick action and made a shadow clone and together they formed a Rasengan. He rushed forward and blasted the clone. As he was doing this I preformed a hand seal sequence and focused my Lightning chakra into my hands. I slammed it into the ground.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Surge Jutsu!" Lightning ran through the ground right to Suigetsu. It began to shock him but it also shocked the girls in the water prison. I stopped my jutsu.

"Ha Ha Ha!" He began after he had stopped feeling pain. "It's useless to use lightning style on me. My body is made of more water then the normal human body. My body will conduct the lighting right through to your friends."

"_DAMN IT!" _I needed a different technique. "Blood Style: Blood Chain Trap!" Chain of blood flew at him at high speeds and tried to wrap him up. As the chains wrapped his body he solidified that part of his body and the chains went right through it.

"Did I mention I can easily turn any part of my body to water?" He made more clones and they ran after us.

"_Guess I have to go Kenjutsu!" _I created two blood swords. The clones surrounded me and all prepared a jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!" they all shouted in unison. The water shot toward me. I spun around and the blood from my blades surrounded me like a tornado, stopping the water from hitting me. Afterward they turn back to blades.

"Blood Dance Stance Four: Defensive Spin!" Over my years by myself I had developed my own fighting style relying heavily on my blood weapons and fluid motions. As the water feel to the ground they made more clones. I quickly glanced over at Naruto-Sensei and he was doing just fine. I changed my stance so I had my arms stretched out on either side of me with my blade pointing outwards. "Blood Dance Stance Nine: Not A Minute Wasted!" I ran at one of the clones and slashed it. As I did this another clone ran at me. I slammed my blade into the ground and flipped over it. As I did this and my blade came out of the ground, I pushed a small amount of blood off my blade making small bullets and launched them at a clone directly behind me. As I fell to the ground I threw a sword at one clone and spun around slicing one behind me and shooting bullets at one to the right of me. I continued to spin around, I made a kunai of my blood and tossed it to a clone near mean and faced my blade to my other sword that I threw previously. Chains shot out on my blade and grabbed it and piecing a clone. I spun around again pulling the blade toward me and making the chain hit 7 more clones. I grabbed the blade with my free hand and absorbed them both into my blood stream. "Blood Dance Stance Two: Bloody Rain!" I spun around with my hands in the air and kunai and shurikens flew out on my hands. They rained down stabbing some clones and cutting me. "Blood Dance Stance Six: Kamikaze Needles!" the kunais and shurikens made many cuts down my body. I made them all face outwards. The clones began to surround me. I forced needles to shoot from them killing the rest of the clones. I stood up to catch my breath. Naruto-Sensei appeared to me finished as well.

"So you managed to stop my clones eh?!" I wasn't finished. I made two huge demon wind shurikens and threw them at his arms. As I hoped his arms disconnected from the hands in the water prison. As soon as I had thrown the shurikens I channeled lighting chakra to my feet and preformed a hand seal sequence and rushed at him faster then he could see me. "Chidori!" I blasted a Chidori into him while his arms weren't connected to the girls. The girls fell out of the prison; I grabbed them and jumped back.

"GAH!" Suigetsu yelled. "I wont forget this…I'll be Back! Just you wait!" He then vanished.

Hours later we finally finished our mission and it took us no more then a few more hours to make it back to Konoha. We all collected our payment and headed home

**Author's note: **Hey sorry about the failure to update in forever but I'm back. Um…I'll try to write more. And sorry for my bad chapter ending and short fight. Ill make the next big fight better…I just really wanted to get this chapter out…I promise the next one will be better and hope fully longer. Im going to try to get in the habit of updating at least once a month and at best once a week. One more thing If you could please review telling me how im doing or any suggestions…Please it would be really helpful to me but please no Hate…If you don't like it don't read it. I will take suggestions into consideration. Anyway…I promise I'll make chapters better and a bit longer…and edit them when im awake before I update…so till the next chapter…Laterz (Sorry if I was repetitive there…im really tired)


	9. Chapter 9 : Chunin Exam Prep

"TYAKU! TYAKU!" I heard a voice yelling my name. I turned around to see Kristy running towards me. She caught up to me and was breathing heavily.

"Hey Kristy! What has you so excited?" I laughed a little bit as she stood in front of me out of breath. She stood up and looked at me.

"My…parents…said (Breathes in deeply) YES!" She squealed. "They're going to let me live with you!" She jumped up and down with joy then hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god that's great!" I hugged her back and got really excited _WOOT! _

"Yay! Yay!" we started walking to meet Satsuya. We got to the meeting place and Satsuya and James standing there wait for us. "Hey Satsuya guess what!" Kristy said with joy.

"What?!" Satsuya looked a little confused.

"My parents agreed to let me stay with Tyaku!" She jumped up and down with joy.

"SWEET MINE TOO!" Satsuya and Kristy squealed with joy.

"Oh Sh!t…That's what I forgot to do!" James said and face palmed himself

"Dumb ass!" I said under my breath.

"Of course you did James!" Kristy shouted "You'd better remember to ask tonight!"

"Yea! Yea! I will!" we began to walk over to where we usually meet Naruto-Sensei and Kevoni and Takamina also caught up with us. He was standing there talking to Lee. As we approached them they turned around.

"Hello Everyone and Welcome!" Lee exclaimed.

"Good morning Lee-Sensei!" James Said happily.

"Okay the Chinin Exams are coming up in two months and you are required to have done ten missions. SOOOO! We're going to do the other eight today then train you the rest of the time." Naruto-Sensei explained

"SERIOUSLY!?" we all said in unison.

"Don't worry they are all D and C ranked missions." Naruto-Sensei said

"But wait Naruto," Lee began "Doesn't one of the missions have to be B ranked?"

Naruto-Sensei looked at him "It Does?! Well it doesn't matter our last mission was an A ranked anyway!"

James looked at me. _A RANKED? _I looked at him with a face that said _HELL YEA! I'm just that awesome. _

"I guess that means we will not be joining you on your final mission."

"I have the target in my sites!" I whispered in my intercom.

"Target confirmed!" Kristy said "Permission to approach?"

"Proceed with caution!" Kevoni whispered.

"Earth Style: Earth Cage!" a cage formed up in the area we had surrounded. We all jumped over to the cage. There was a cat inside it.

"This is kind of demeaning!" I exclaimed.

"Yea well…we get money and a mission count!" Satsuya said. The cat in the box was hissing and scratching the box.

"We shouldn't!"

We brought the cat to the Hogakes' rooms and there was a fat women standing there waiting for us to arrive. Satsuya took the cat out of the box and handed it to her.

"OH MY BABY!" the women screamed. She grabbed the cat and pressed it against her face rubbing the cat against it. "Thank you all so much!"

We collected our pay and walked outside to start the next mission.

"I did that same mission when I was a Genin. She must have lost that cat like a thousands times by now!"

Hours later as the sun was setting we had finished all of our missions. Everything from pulling weeds to moving medical supplies to even doing laundry had been done. We were all exhausted. James, Kevoni and Takamina left with Lee to complete their B ranked mission about half an hour ago. Satsuya and I went back to my place and about 20 minutes later Kristy came back with bags of clothes and other belongings. I helped her move her stuff into her room and I even helped unpack. I imagined Satsuya had already gone to bed knowing full well of our early training session tomorrow.

"Thanks for helping me unpack Tyaku!" Kristy said as she packed her clothes into a drawer.

"No problem!" I replied and closed her closet. "You sure do have a lot of clothes…"

"Yea sorry about that!" she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"No worries!" I smiled brightly. She walked over to me and hugged me then kissed me on the check. I stood there and blushed.

"You were a really big help!" She smiled then left to the washroom. _HOLY SHIIIIIIITTT! She kissed me XD OMG OMG OMG! _I went over to my room and laid in my bed. The bed felt so comfy after such a long day of 'missions' so called. _Jeez this ninja stuff is boring…oh well…I'm sure if we become Chunin will get much better missions then this. _I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

It was probably 12 in the morning; I don't know my vision was too fuzzy to see the clock, when I heard my door open and I woke up. I saw a figure walking toward my bed.

"Tyaku?! Are you awake?!" a soft voice asked me.

"Yea…kind of." The figure moved closer.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here with you? My room is freezing and I can't sleep!" the voice said softly.

"Yea sure." The figure got in the bed and cuddled up to me and they were cold...obviously not lying.

"Thanks Tyaku!" they said and I fell back asleep

**Author's note:** Kind of a boring chapter I know…sorry. Don't worry there's a nice fight coming up next. Um…if you haven't figured it out what I use italics without quotations they are Tyaku's thoughts…

_And if you don't your stupid _

Dude you can't talk to people like that

Tyaku: you can hear my thoughts?

Herp-a-Derp yea…I made you…you're my character…your pretty much me…

Tyaku: what ever…hurry up I wanna no what happens next

I'll start working on it now…Jeez you're so impatient. Anyway, also the long line across the screen is a setting change. And I know im going to sound like every other Author out there but can you please Reviewed with some helpful criticism…it would be nice…Thanks and the next chapter is in progress


	10. Chapter 10 : Surprise Attack

My eyes shot open as I woke up and remembered what happened late night. I looked over in my bed and no one was there. _Must have been a dream…_I turned over to see that I had woken up before my alarm. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked around scanning my room. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Yes?!" I replied to the knock

"Tyaku? It's Satsuya! Get ready we have to leave for training soon!" She said sounding still quite tired

"Alright, I'll be out in five minutes!" I heard her walk away. I hopped out of bed, headed into the bathroom then started brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I yawned a few times and stretched before getting dressed. I walked outside to find Kristy and Satsuya in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Sleepyhead!" Kristy said as I sat at the table.

"Morning." I said as I yawned. "What's for breakfast?" I ask setting my arms on the table and my head on my arms.

"Pancakes!" Satsuya said happily. She set a plate down in front of me. I waited till they both sat down before I started eating. We all finished about the same time.

I clapped my hands together. "Thank you for this delicious breakfast!" I smiled brightly

"You're very welcome!" They both replied. We all got our supplies and headed out to the training field.

We arrived at the bridge near the training grounds and Naruto-Sensei wasn't there yet. I pulled out a kunai from my pouch and cut my hand with it. I moved my blood around and covered the kunai with my blood. I just continued to experiment with my blood until…

"Well good morning everyone!" There was a puff of smoke and Naruto-sensei appeared. Satsuya jumped but Kristy and I just looked at him. "So…Shall we get started?" we all walked over to the field. "Today your objective is to get these three targets off of me," There was a target ball on his stomach and one on each of his arms. "Without hitting me. This will teach you control. Not to use your move so recklessly all the time."

We all took on our fighting stances. I began making some hand seals and Kristy ran forward.

"Earth Style: Rock Clone Jutsu!" As she ran the earth moved up to create two copies of her self. They each made a few hand seals "Earth Style: Crushing Earth Hand!" three hands of earth rose from the ground and rushed at Naruto-Sensei. _IDIOT! He Said Control! _Naruto raised his hand in the air

"Rasengan Vortex!" He created a Rasengan in his hand then a vortex formed around himself slicing the hands into pieces creating a huge cloud of dust. As the dust cleared Kristy and her clones were being held back by Naruto-Sensei and his clones. Satsuya ran forward as well. _Were you too listening at all? _

"Fire Style: Demon Lantern!" Fire balls that looked like demon head formed around her. They shot at Naruto-Sensei. He quickly pushes Kristy away. His clones rushed at her holding her back while Naruto-Sensei was making hand seals.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet!" He inhaled and shoots powerful bullets of wind from his mouth destroying the demon heads. _What? Wind is beating the Fire? How?_ I slammed my palm into the ground.

"Lightning Style: Banquet of Lightning!" I sent my lightning style chakra through the ground and at the same time I pushed my blood out through my palms "Blood Sensory!" I said quietly. The lightning broke up the ground and rushed toward Naruto-Sensei. He slammed his hand in the group. Knowing full well my lightning style would be useless against his wind style I created two blood blades and rant toward him.

"Wind Style: Wind Barrier!" wind blow around him in a dome shape stopping my jutsu in its tracks. I rushed at him and slashed at the targets on his arms. He tried to stop my attacks with kunais but I sliced right through them with the sharpness of my blades. He jumped back a few feet and pulled out a blade from behind himself. It looked like a chakra blade but instead of the regular blue colour of chakra that usually comes out of it was a greenish colour. "Wind Blade!" I swung at him with my blades and he blocked it. _What? I should have cut right through that! _I kept swinging at him and I wasn't cutting through. I jumped back a bit and changed my blades into shurikens. Naruto-Sensei pulled out his own shuriken and blew on it. It began rotating on his finger. There was wind chakra around it causing it to rotate. I jumped back a bit more then through my shurikens.

"Satsuya!" she turned to my shurikens and blew fire onto them. They carried the chakra over to him but they were all stopped but his shuriken.

"Earth Style: Earth Spear!" Kristy threw a large spear at him. He blocked it with the shuriken and it was shred to pieces. Then he threw the shuriken at me. Kristy to my side and slammed her hands in the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Dome!" The earth came up and covered us. "You okay?" she said. I nodded. Then I heard something, I looked up and the shuriken was cutting through the dome. I quickly made two blood blades. I pushed Kristy behind me and placed both blades in front of me in an X pattern. The shuriken kept coming. _Shit! Come on…Come on HOLD! _The shuriken stopped and fell to the ground. I looked at my blades and it had cut tight through one and three quarters of the way through the other.

"What a good show you four put on!" I heard a voice and a sarcastic clapping. The dome fell down and I looked up. There was a person in the trees behind Naruto-Sensei. He jumped down to show…

"SUIGETSU!?" we all shouted in shock and fear.

"Yes that's right," He said "I have come back for you. And this time I won't leave empty handed." Two more people jumped out of the trees, a guy and a girl. The guy had orange hair and wore a purple cape and grey shorts. The girl had short red hair and glasses and wore a purple long sleeve shirt with the bottom part unzipped up past her belly button, with really short black shorts. She had black shoes and black shocks up so high that they almost meet her shorts. "And these two are going to help me see that through." Before we could say anything or even react the orange haired guy ran at us. Something started moving up his arm and over his face. His arm got covered in a grey clay looking substance and he ran right for me. Kristy pushed me aside and made another earth dome. He punched the dome, then his arm changed and the back of it where his elbow was tubes formed and chakra came out of it at an extremely high rate. The dome broke and knocked Kristy back.

"Kristy!" I ran at him and made a few hand seals. "Chidori!" I hit his arm but it didn't seem to do anything to him. He shoved me to the side.

"Judo under you!" The girl shouted. She was holding a hand seal. The guy jumped up and Satsuya appeared from under him.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" a giant ball of fire shot at him, he placed his hand out in front of him self and caught the attack. _He's so strong! _Naruto-sensei appeared behind him.

"Rasengan!" He blasted him in the back with a Rasengan and he flew to the ground. Suigetsu made a clone to carry him back to the girl. He pulled out the long sword and ran at us. I made a sword the same size as his of my blood and met his attack. Then Naruto-Sensei and Satsuya came up on either side of him.

"Wind Style: Wind Vortex!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" a huge vortex of wind rushed from Naruto-Senseis palm and a giant fire ball came from Satsuya's mouth. I jumped back to avoid being hit. The Fire and Wind collided and swirled around Suigetsu. I heard a faint laugh then…

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" Water rose from inside the tornado of fire creating steam. When the steam cleared Suigetsu was perfectly fine with a ball of water above himself. "Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu!" Water began shooting at us.

"Earth Style: Rock Clone!" Kristy's clones ran over to us and slammed their palms onto the ground. "Earth Style: Super Earth Dome!" a dome of earth formed around each of us. The water hit the domes with such force. I looked at Kristy.

"We need to come up with something fast. These guys are here to kill us." I said

"I know but there isn't much we can do. They're to powerful. Even Naruto-Sensei seems to having a hard time." Kristy looked scared and tired.

"Well I've figured out there jutsu! I've placed my Blood sensory around the place and I can tell everything! The orange haired guy uses mostly brute force and whatever that thing around his arm is pushes chakra out to make his punches stronger. The Girl is a sensory type ninja. And Suigetsu is made of water. He is his own water source so it's almost impossible to kill him."

"What if Satsuya and Naruto-Sensei made a strong enough flame to evaporate him!"

"In theory that would work but they'd need to both use S Class jutsu and there's no way Satsuya can manage that!" blasts of water were hitting the dome as we were talking. "But I have an idea!" As I said that I looked over at the dome and I saw a crack. "MOVE!" We both jumped back and the orange haired guy came through the dome. "Chidori!" I rushed at him and he blocked me again catching my hand dead on then thru me into the air. Right as I regained my balance a ball of water formed around me.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" I was trapped by his jutsu. _Danm it! _

"Tyaku!" Kristy ran at me "Earth Style: Crushing Earth Hand!" A hand came out of the ground to crush Suigetsu but the orange haired guy appeared in front of it and stopped it. He destroyed it and Kristy was blown black. I saw that everyone was tired even Naruto-Sensei. _I have an idea!_ I began letting my blood out and cover the ball in my blood.

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto-Sensei's Rasen Shuriken flew at Suigetsu. _NOW! _Needles of blood shot out from the ball of water screwing Suigetsu. I broke away from the water ball and ran as fast as I could. The Rasen Shuriken hit Suigetsu and exploded sending me flying. When the ball cleared Suigetsu was still there.

"You forget I'm made of water didn't you?"

"That's Enough Suigetsu!" A loud voice said. Out of no where some one dropped between us all.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu and Naruto said at the same time.

"Yes. Now Suigetsu leave before I make you!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Fine…Make Me!" Suigetsu said loudly and confidently. _This can't be good!_

**Authors Note: **Well finally finished Chapter 10. Ares Uchiha Thx for your support and everyone else that followed me and my story. I saw ur review one morning and it made me wanna finish this chapter…so that cliffhanger was just for u XD Ill try to make the next chapter for the first week of October but I am also working a new story. Its going up on cuz I wouldn't call it a fan fic. Anyway details about it will come up in the next chapter if u wanna check it out. Until next time…Dprian out (That sounded better in my head)


	11. Chapter 11 : Sakura Haruno Returns

The tension was high as Sasuke and Suigetsu stared each other down. Then in an instant Sasuke vanished and appeared behind Suigetsu. He hit him with his fist. Suigetsu turned himself to water.

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke said quite calmly. Lightning shot from his hand. Suigetsu screamed out in pain and in the next instant Suigetsu, the orange haired guy and the girl were wrapped up in snakes.

"What is stopping me from killing you three right now? You're all criminals now and have no reason why you shouldn't be killed." They all looked at him in fear. "Now leave and don't come back or I will kill you!" The snakes untied them and the disappeared. Sasuke come over to us and looked at Naruto-sensei.

"I'm sorry about those three. They won't bother you anymore!" Naruto-sensei looked at him happily.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" and with that Sasuke vanished. "That's enough excitement for now. Let's get some ramen!" I looked up then down at my watch to see it was already noon. _That was fast!_

We headed over to Ichiraku's ramen shop and all ordered some ramen. The ramen tasted so amazing after that fight. I looked up at Teuchi as he was standing over me.

"This is so good!" I said to him. He smiled at me then looked up.

"Hey Sakura! Welcome Back!" he said and waved his hand. Naruto-Sensei stopped eating and turned around.

"Sakura-Chan your back?!" Naruto-sensei said with a mouth of ramen then swallowed it.

"Yeah finally after three long months! Can I get a large bowl of pork ramen with the nitro brew please?" she said. _Oh my Gawd XD Sakura is in town! _Kristy and Satsuya turn to me.

"Who is that?" Satsuya asked.

"That's Sakura Haruno! She's a was trained by Tsunade and is said to have more chakra control and strength then her!" I explained

"Oh Shit Really?!" Kristy said.

"Yea and she's also suppose to be the strongest anbu agent!" I finished.

"Holy Shit!" Kristy said. Naruto and Sakura were talking while I continued to eat my ramen. Naruto turned to us and said.

"This is my squad: Tyaku, Satsuya and Kristy. They are amazing students." Naruto-Sensei said. We turned over to her and waves and shook Sakuras hand. _AMAZING IS RIGHT XD._ "Let's get another round with the nitro mix. So my students can show Sakura-Chan what they're made of!" Naruto-Sensei said. Teuchi gave us all another bowl of ramen. _Better fill up if we're gonna fight Sakura-San! _Kristy and Satsuya stared at their bowls in shock.

Sakura looked ready for this fight as if it had been a while since she had fought anyone. She took on a fighting stance and looked at us.

"The rules are simple. First one team to be pined or give up loses! No substitutions or Genjustu will be permitted!" Naruto-Sensei said.

"Ready whenever you are." She said and pulled a kunai from her back pouch. We all stood there for a second. Then I looked at Satsuya and nodded. She quickly did a few hand seals and put her hand to her mouth.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" She blew a huge fire ball at Sakura-San. As soon as the fire surrounded her I formed some hand seals quickly. Sakura jumped out of the fire into the air. Kristy slammed her hands into the ground.

"Earth Style: Crushing Earth Hand!" The earth began to move and a hand came out of the ground racing at Sakura-San. As the hand rushed toward her I jumped on the arm and ran forward.

"Chidori!" I shouted. I faced my palm downward and lightning formed around my hand. I focused a bit of lightning style chakra into my feet to speed up my movements and started running faster. As the hand approached Sakura-San she punched the hand and it suddenly stopped moving.

"HELL YEA!" She shouted and punched it again. The hand began to break up. It then began to crumble underneath me. Sakura-San landed on the ground and jumped back a bit. The earth fell apart underneath me and I fell to the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Prison!" Kristy said and a cage formed around Sakura-San. Satsuya began to form hand seals but before she could finish Sakura-San had destroyed the cage. She ran toward me still on the ground. As she came to punch me I rolled over and jumped up to get out of the way. She smashed the ground and it broke up making a small crater. I quickly made a few hand seals and slammed my hand into the ground and lightning quickly moved through the ground and rushed toward Sakura-San. Before the lightning got anywhere near her she vanished. Then she appeared behind Satsuya.

"Satsuya Look Out!" I shouted. Kristy made a wall of earth between Sakura and Satsuya but it was no match for Sakuras massive strength. She destroyed the wall and still hit Satsuya quite far.

"Satsuya are you okay?" I rushed over to her.

"I'm fine!" She said weakly. She stood up with her hand on her back still in pain. I started to make some hand seals then stopped and looked at my heads for a sec. I reached down for a kunai and stabbed my palm and created two blood shurikens.

"Can you still make jutsu?" I asked Satsuya.

"Yea." She relied. I stepped back so I was slightly behind her charged my shurikens with my lightning chakra and threw my shurikens.

"Fire Style: Flare Blitz!" she blew a small flame over my shurikens as they flew at Sakura-San. She hit the shurikens away and chuckled. I made a Tiger hand seal and focused on the shurikens. By using the magnetic factor in my lightning style I changed the direction of the shurikens to come back to Sakura-San. Satsuya looked at me in amazement.

"How are you doing that?" she asked.

"I'm using chakra control to change the direction of my lightning style chakra." I replied.

"Can't you do anymore?"

"No I can't it take a lot of chakra control to control my lightning chakra in just two shurikens and to keep my blood style together." The shurikens were flying at Sakura-San and begin deflected by her kunai. After a while the shurikens lost rotation speed and fell to the ground. Sakura-San noticed my shurikens had almost broken her chakra infused kunai and through it to the ground. I grabbed to regular kunais.

"I'll hold her off. You and Kristy plan something quickly!"

"Alright!" Satsuya said. I ran forward at Sakura-San. She pulled out a new kunai and as I slashed at her she blocked with her kunai. I slashed to her stomach and she jumped up and over me and kicked to my head. I quickly crossed my hands over my head to block it. She landed and kicked to my legs. I jumped up and she punched me in the face and I was pushed back a bit. I got up as fast as I could and threw my kunais at her and rushed in. she threw her kunai at mine and deflected both of them. I went to punch her in the stomach and she blocked me. She had so much power that her blocks were hurting me.

"Tyaku move!" I her Satsuya yelling. I jumped back a bit.

"Fire and Earth Style Combo: Lava Dragon!" Kristy was holding a snake hand seal standing right behind a mud pool and a dragon of lava was high in the air. I could easily tell it was Kristy's mud dragon surrounded with Satsuya's fire style. The dragon rushed toward Sakura. It smashed into the ground Sakura-San jumped away and the dragon kept chasing after her. I ran over to the girls. I was out of breath and almost out of chakra.

"How much chakra do you guys have left?" I asked.

"I don't have much and Kristy is gonna be basically out after this jutsu!" Satsuya said. I though for a second. We didn't have too many options left. Out chakra was depleted and it looked like Sakura-San could still go for hours. I had one idea left but I didn't know how well it would work. I had to try it anyway.

"Okay as soon as Kristy stops her jutsu I need you to make the biggest jutsu u can make."

"Alright I'll see what I can do!" She focused for a second. And Kristy released her jutsu and collapsed. I caught her and laid her down.

"Fire Style: Running Fire Jutsu!" she blow a flame onto the ground and it rushed forward. It circled around Sakura-San. As soon as the flames covered her vision I held my hands out.

"Blood Style: Blood Chain Entanglement!" Blood chains shot from my hands and wrapped around Sakura-San. As the chains wrapped around her, I sent what was left of my chakra through my chains as lightning style shocking her.

"Lightning Style: Shock Therapy!" I smiled. And as the fire and smoke cleared my face dropped. My chains had actually wrapped around a slug. _Where is Sakura-San?_ Before I knew it Sakura appeared out of no where with a kunai to mine and Satsuya's necks.

"I win!" Sakura-San said. _HOLY SHIT HOW DID SHE DO THAT? _I looked forward and saw a hole in the ground. _She dug her way over here? _I was amazed. She put down the kunais and we stood up to face her.

"That was AMAZING Sakura-San!" Satsuya exclaimed.

"You guys were pretty good too!" Sakura-San said then pat our heads. She turned her attention to Kristy and began healing her. I smiled at her compliment the stopped for a second. _Wait…Naruto was supposed to be the strongest of his time…and that was Sakuras strength…Naruto's been holding back a lot then…0.0_. I looked over at him standing by a tree. I wondered how strong he really was.

**Authors Note:** Well here's Chapter 11 XD. I would have had it our sooner if I didn't have so much school work…Sakura finally made her appearance…yea she's an anbu so? Thanks to everyone that reads my story and everyone that reviewed it XD see you next time.


	12. Chapter 12 : Naruto vs Sakura vs Sasuke

I pulled myself out of bed thanking that it was finally Saturday. I got dressed and went downstairs trying to stay quiet so I didn't wake Kristy and Satsuya. When I got down there I saw Kristy I saw her on my Xbox.

"What are you doing up already?!" I asked in shock. She held her finger to her mouth and shushed me. "Sorry!" I whispered.

"I got up a few minutes ago!" I looked over at the T.V. she was playing Soulcalibur. "Wanna play?" she asked. I went and picked up a controller.

"Heck yea! I'm a kick your but!" I exclaimed quietly.

We play for a bit until we got hungry. It was a bout noon. We made Hot dogs. About halfway through our meal Satsuya came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kristy exclaimed.

"Morning!" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Like a log!" she said and sat down beside me.

"I can tell!" I pointed at her bed head hair. She looked up and put the hood of her pajamas on. I giggled.

"What's for breakfast?" her asked. I looked over at the clock then back at her.

"You mean lunch?" Kristy giggled.

"I slept till noon?!" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"No big deal. I do it all the time!" I said. I handed her a plate with hot dogs on it and a glass of juice.

"Thanks!" she said rubbing her eyes then yawned.

"No probs!" I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I went and put on my shoes. "I'm going to buy some food and snacks and stuff, I'll be back in a little bit!"

"Okay have fun!" Kristy said.

"Laters!" Satsuya said still sounding really tired. I walked out the door and started on my way.

While on my way to the store I heard something in the slight distance. It was coming from the training grounds. I walked over there _I'll just see what's going on then finish what I was doing_.

I got to the training grounds and saw Naruto-Sensei, Sasuke-San and Sakura-San sparing. _OMFG I __**HAVE**__ to see this. _They were all going all out. Naruto-Sensei was in his Sage mode, Sasuke had his curse mark on and Sakura had visible chakra around her hands. Naruto-sensei ran forward creating two shadow clones. The shadow clones started forming and Rasen Shuriken in his hand. He threw it at Sasuke-san. Sasuke jumped into the air to avoid it and Naruto-sensei's clones jumped at him with a Giant Rasengan in there hands. Sasuke folded in his hand looking wings to block the attack. Sakura ran forward at Naruto-Sensei, she punched him rapidly. Naruto-sensei got blown back a few feet. As Sakura-San was standing back up and admiring her epic hit, Sasuke-San ran at her with a black Chidori in his hand. He swung the Chidori into her back but right as he reached her she vanished. I couldn't see where she went. I looked around franticly; she appeared above Sasuke-San and came down on him. Sasuke-San vanished and Sakura-san slammed her fist into the ground and the ground completely shattered with in a 20 foot radius. I stared at the ground that had just been destroyed in astonishment. Sakura-San got up and Naruto-Sensei got up and had to clones behind himself beginning to make a Rasen Shuriken while to more clones ran forward with a Giant Rasengan. Sakura-San gripped the ground and pulled up two giant boulders. She tossed one at the two clones with the Giant Rasengan. Both clones vanished but and they vanished Naruto-Sensei threw his Rasen Shuriken at her. She tossed the other boulder at it and quickly retreated. The Rasen Shuriken collided with the boulder and it expanded making a huge field of chakra. Sakura-San, Sasuke-San and Naruto-Sensei all came to the middle of the destroyed field.

"I think that's good for today guys!" Sakura-San said. They looked at each other and nodded. I looked at my watch and realized _SHIT I NEED TO GET TO THE STORE!_ And bolted

**Authors note: **Hey guys…don't worry I'm still alive…Yes I no I kind of…ok completely half assed this chapter…Don't worry I'll make up for it…I've been tied down with school and another couple projects I've been working on…So imma take ur idea Ares and make a Christmas special for the next chapter…so its technically an OVA no big deal and I will get back into the real plot in January. I will try harder to get the chapters out and I'm going to do better with them…this was a situation where I needed to get to chapter out for update and to say im still alive…So Chistmas OVA/ special then back to the plot…Jeez its late. I keep repeating myself. Well…till next time…

DPRIAN


	13. Ova 1: Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday

It was Christmas Morning. Kristy, Satsuya, James and I were setting up the Christmas party. I had invited all my friends and Senseis. All my Senseis had said they could come and most of my friends could make it.

"Where do you want this Tyaku?!" Kristy called out. She was holding a large bowl that would be filled with punch.

"Um…on the big table." I said as I was setting up the decorations. She went to put the bowl down on the table. James came through the door with the food.

"Got the food!" he shouted from the hallway.

"Kay! Put the turkey in the oven and set up the Snacks." I yelled back.

"Gimme the Turkey!" Satsuya exclaimed. "We don't have time to cook it in the oven!"

"Then what do we do?!" I shouted and ran into the kitchen.

"We are Shinobi Tyaku! We should use our powers to aid us! I'll Just Fire Style it!" She said as she ran outside. I ran outside with her hold lights and other decorations.

"Are you sure? Even with your fire style it'll take at least 45 minutes! Can you retain your fire style that long?"

"I got it, don't worry!" she began performing hand seals. "Fire Style: Grand Flame Jutsu!" she exerted a large flame, engulfing the turkey in fire. _She's right! We are Shinobi! We should use our abilities to our advantage! _I looked at the lights in my hands then looked at the large house I had to put it around. I placed the decorations on the ground and pulled out a kunai. I slit both my palms and put the kunai away. The cold air stung my fresh wound but I tired to ignore it. I held my open hands out. "Blood Chains!" my chains of blood came out of my hand and grabbed the lights and other decorations. With one swift motion the light were placed all over the house.

"Well that takes care of the that!" I said. I turned around to see Satsuya still heating up the turkey. "Good luck out here!" I said before I ran back inside. We were almost done setting up and the party started in an hour. James finished setting up the snacks when I came back inside.

"Tyaku, where are the cups?" Kristy asked. My eyes widened.

"Danm it, the cups! That's what I forgot!" I smashed my head multiple times. "Alright I'm going to get them!"

"But the store is a 45 minutes walk from here. You'll never make it back in time." Kristy said.

"Don't worry! I got this!" I said as I ran out the front door. "I'll be back in bit!" I took a running stance and channeled my lightning chakra to my feet. "Lightning Style: Lighting Step!" lightning chakra exited my feet shooting me forward and high speeds. I rushed through the town.

Within 20 minutes I was at the store. I quickly found the cups and went of to the check out. All the lines were really freaking long. I waited for about ten minutes. _Come on! COME ON! I have places to be! _As I got to the check out I pulled out my wallet and pays the guy at the check out. I walked outside and tucked the cups into my jacket making sure they didn't fall out. The snow had gotten a little bit deeper since I was in the store. _Gotta be more careful this time! _I charged the lightning chakra in my feet again, as dashed back to the house.

As I was rushing at full speed, I didn't realize the ice patch on the ground and failed to avoid it. _SHIT! _ I fell and smashed my knee into the ground. I cried out in pain. _I think I dislocated it! Great and I'm still like a 10 minute walk away!_ I held my knee. I began to mold the blood around my knee to push it into place and hold it there! _That should work for a bit. But I still need to get that looked at! _I got back up and began running normally. It still hurt a bit. I couldn't run at full speed. I channeled the lightning chakra into my feet again and ran at a slowed speed. Every step felt like I was being stabbed with a sword in my knee.

I got back and it was about 5 minutes before the party started. And there were already people heading into the house. _Danm it I'm late! For my own party too! _I quickly jumped over the house to the back. As I landed in my knee gave out and I collapsed.

"Tyaku! There you are!" Satsuya exclaimed. "Are you okay?!" she helped me up.

"Yea I'm fine!" She took the cups and walked me inside. "I'll get the door!" I said as I head toward the door.

"What do you mean?" She asked as the doorbell rang!

I opened the door to see Iruka-Sensei and about half of our class. "Welcome everyone!" everyone came in and hugged me, Kristy, Satsuya and James. I limped over the stereo system and put on some music.

Guest continued to arrive until about 7:15. At about 7:20 I stood on a table.

"Excuse me everyone!" I shouted everyone quieted down and turned to face me. "Thank you all for coming to my first Christmas party!" Everyone cheered. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves! Now let's kick it off with some KARAOKE!" everyone cheered and Kristy brought out some microphones. People started to sing as Satsuya, Kristy and I set up the dinner.

After about half an hour of karaoke we called everyone into the dinning room for dinner. Everyone sat around the table. I sat on the end of the table with James to my left and Naruto-Sensei to my right. The food was passed around and everyone took some. We all held hands and bowed our head as Kristy said grace.

"Thank you lord for the food we are about to receive. Bless our friends and family. And bless the hands that made the food! Amen!"

"Amen!" everyone said in unison. Everyone picked up there knives and forks and started eating and talking around. Iruka-Sensei, sitting right next to Naruto-Sensei, looked at me.

"This is delicious Tyaku! Did you make this?" He asked.

"Satsuya made the turkey, and James and I made the rest of the food!" I said.

"Wow it's amazing. And it's amazing that the four of you organized this yourselves!" Naruto-Sensei exclaimed. Iruka-Sensei nodded as he stuffed his face.

I looked down the table at James who was motioning to his phone. I took mine out of my pocket and looked at it. There was one text. I opened it. 'We did good bro! Thumbs up!' it read.

'Defiantly :)' I sent back.

After dinner was over got everyone in a giant circle and sat presents in the middle. Everyone was given a number and awaited instructions. I stood up in the middle of the circle and began to explain. "Okay so…the way the game works is everyone has a number. We start at one and go up. The first person picks a present from the middle. Then anyone after that can either pick a present from the middle or choose to steal a present from someone else, after which that person can then steal someone else's present except the one just stolen from them or take something from the middle again. One present can only be stolen 3 times a round. Now let's begin! Who's number 1?" I asked. Jasmine stood up. She took a present from the center and opened it. It was a gift basket full of chocolates. Number 2 went up and some on till everyone but one person have gone. Everyone fought over a couple of gifts stealing them round after round.

Hours later everyone began to leave. As soon as Kristy, Satsuya, James and I were the only ones left we started cleaning up. James and Satsuya went to bed early 'cause the partied the hardest. Kristy and I finished cleaning up the rest of the mess ourselves.

"You should really get that looked at!" She said as I walked toward the door of the kitchen.

"You could tell?" I said looking at my knee.

"Yea! You've been limping all night. How could I not?" she walked up to me. "You shouldn't push yourself with that you know!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yea I know!" I tried to walk but my knee hurt even more now.

"Here let me look!" she said. She dropped down and pulled my pant leg up and saw how swelled up it was. She whispered something under her breath and stood back up. "Well that needs to be looked at defiantly."

"I will in the morning!" I said as I started to walk toward my room. But as I tried to move I noticed my feet were stuck. I looked down to see that Kristy's mud shot jutsu was around my feet. When I turned back to face her she was holding up a hand seal and hand a smile on her face.

"Look up!" she said softly. There was a mistletoe hanging above us in the doorway. As I looked down I realized she had done that. She began to lean into me. I closed my eyes and leaned into her. _OH DANM! I CANT BELIVE THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING! _We leaned into each other and kissed. It was an amazing kiss. A kiss from the girl of my dreams. In all the confusion of the party, I totally forgot to hang a mistletoe. The kiss was so intense there was just nothing better, no way to describe how amazing it was. She finally released after about a minute. She leaned her head on me and smiled for a second the got up.

"Well goodnight Tyaku!" she started walking up to her room and I stood there stunned and in Awe. _She actually kissed me! _I turned to walk to my room and realized I was still stuck.

"Um…Kristy! I'm still stuck! HEEEEEEELPPP!" I shouted.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there's the X-Mas Chapter. Hope u enjoy. So next month I get back to the normal story. Ares I was not aware that Sasuke lost his curse mark…I missed that. Well either way he still has it in here. And yes Sasuke will make more appearances don't worry. As well as the rest of the Konoha 12. And for future, some chapters will be late, like end of the moth late, but it's because I am still in school and I am working on several other projects. Anyway I'll see you in chapter 13 in 2013. Merry Chirstmas and Happy Holidays From everyone at the Next Generation.

Tyaku: Merry Christmas

Kristy: Merry Christmas

Satsuya: Happy Holidays

James: And Have a safe and Happy New Years

Laters all!

~Dprian


	14. Chapter 14 : Our Hardest Mission Yet

"It's going to be a long mission! You'd all better get ready, its going to be the hardest mission in your young lives!" These words kept playing on in my head. Tsunade had said this to me hours ago at our mission briefing. The mission seemed simple enough, escort the princess to the Land of Claws. The only worry was the Land of Fangs. The Land of Claws and the Land of Fangs used to be at war, but thanks to the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, the two villages had been kept at bay. But since his death, the two villages had been at each other day in and day out. But then again the Lang of Fangs wasn't much of a threat. I pact everything I thought I needed. I had basic tools, food, everything that I would normally bring, but Tsunades words kept playing on through my head afraid that I wasn't prepared. Kristy opened the door a crack and popped her head in.

"Hey, are you almost ready?" She asked. I quickly zipped up my bag, turned around and swung it over my shoulder.

"Yup! Let's get going!" she opened the door and stood up straight. I walked out the door and saw Satsuya walk out of her room tying her weapons pouch to her leg. "Ready Satsuya?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" she said with a nervous smile. I could tell that we were all nervous. This was signed up as a B-Ranked mission. An escort mission is normally a D-Ranked mission but since it was royalty, you never know who's going to attack them. I began to play the briefing on in my head.

"This mission is not a mission we normally give to Genin but unfortunately all of our Chuunin are on missions and there aren't enough Jounin in town to form a team. But I have heard great things from Naruto about all of you. I believe you can handle it. Your mission is to escort the princess of the Land of Claw back to the Land of Claw. Normally an escort mission wouldn't be so hard but its royalty and the Land of Claw and Land of Fang aren't the best of friends at the moment." We all looked at each other. "It's going to be a long mission! You'd all better get ready, its going to be the hardest mission in your young lives! The Land of Claw is about a week away by land. Be prepared for anything and everything." She dismissed us from there. We walked outside the room.

"So who's scared shitless about this mission." I asked. Kristy and Satsuya both raised their hands. We started walking out of the room.

"We shouldn't be scared. What about the last escort mission, we fought off that guy that attacked us." Satsuya said trying to cheer us up as we got out of the building.

"Yeah but that was just one guy! This is royalty, there are probably more people going to attack us." I said.

"But remember, we have Naruto-Sensei on our side!" Kristy said, "Plus we are an amazing team if we really focus."

"I guess your right. We don't have to worry that much, but still, its royalty."

We walked outside our house and stood there waiting for Naruto-Sensei to show up. Not to long after we walked outside he showed up.

"Are you all ready?!" He said sounding very confident.

"As ready as ever." I said. We began walking toward the gate to exit the village. I kept replaying in my mind everything I packed making sure I packed everything I needed and nothing unnecessary. Then I started going over battle strategies, hand seal combinations, all the jutsu I had been taught by Kakashi-San. I didn't want to mess this up, it was royalty after all. Before I knew it we were at the gate and the princess was waiting there. We walked up to her and Naruto-Sensei bowed.

"Good Morning Princess! We will be your escorts today." He said. The princess bowed back and thanked him softly. The princess wore a floral traditional kimono; it was green for the most part with a lot of pink flowers. She turned and motioned for us to start moving. We began walking. The start of our journey.

The first night was quiet with the occasional noises in the trees. On the second day, the whole time were walking I felt like something was following us. This constant feeling of eyes always watching. I didn't want to jump the gun at toss my kunai into nowhere. After a few meters I looked over at Kristy standing in front of the princess.

"Kristy," I said. She turned around slightly "I think we are being followed." She looked around and listened for anything.

"I can hear something, you might be right!" she said.

"What someone is following us?" The princess sounded startled, but she talked in a soft voice so I was hard to hear much emotion.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll sniff em' out" I grabbed a kunai and jabbed it into my palm. I let my blood drip onto the ground. I preformed the Tiger hand seal and my blood spread through the ground. With my blood sensory jutsu I could feel every ones foot steps. I could feel the wait on Naruto-Sensei's lazy steps, Satsuya's light agile foot steps, the Princess's slow moving but elegant steps and Kristy's tiny feet. I couldn't feel anyone else's steps. _Maybe I was just paranoid, _then I felt it, there was a jump from on tree to another. Someone was defiantly on our trail. I looked up and glanced at Kristy and Satsuya then motioned over to my left side, signaling that someone was over in the bushes. I focused my jutsu over to the left side of our path trying to track exactly where they were. He was obviously was a very high leveled ninja; he made no movement once again so I couldn't find him. After another few feet, he made another move. He was in the trees and that's all I knew for sure so far. _Come on! I need to find him before he attacks the princess. _I began to focus my chakra even more. He moved again and this time I new exactly where he was. From my open wound, I made a blood kunai. I looked over at where the person was and quickly through the kunai at his location. I heard the sound of two kunais clashing.

"It would seem I've been found." A voice came from in the trees. Then a man appeared in front of us. "I'm impressed that you found me! Now hand over the princess nice and easy and no one gets hurt." Satsuya and I rushed forward and stood in front of the princess. "I see then, well I guess we're doing this the hard way!" He held up a hand seal and suddenly fog started to form around us. "I am a highly trained assassin from the land of mist hired by the Lang of Fangs to kill the princess." The man vanished as the fog got thicker. We all turned around with our backs to the princess covering her form all sides. I opened the wound on my palm a bit more and began to form a blood blade from my hands. Naruto-Sensei started to go into sage mode. Satsuya jumped into the air.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" fire balls fell around us. As the flames hit the ground the fog got thinker and harder to see through.

"Nice try but fire style jutsu will only make the fog thicker and make it easier for Me." the mans voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Alright! My sage mode should be able to find him no problem." Naruto-Sensei said. "Tyaku, your twelve o'clock. Kristy is nine o'clock, I'm six o'clock, and Satsuya is three o'clock." Naruto explained as it was hard to see anything with such thick fog. It was silent for some time.

"TWO O'CLOCK!" Naruto-Sensei shouted. I swung my sword in that direction. As I did I clashed with Satsuya's kunai. We both somehow managed to hit him. "Careful Tyaku." Satsuya said. This was not going to work if we just all swung at him blindly. The only person that could really see him was Naruto-Sensei. I dropped more blood onto the floor and activated my blood sensory jutsu again. I couldn't find him. I couldn't feel a six pressure on the ground.

"Rasengan!" Naruto-Sensei exclaimed.

"Water Bullet!" The man yelled. Water splashed all over us. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Shockwave!"

"KRISTY!" I yelled in a panic.

"Earth Style: Earth Dome!" the earth lifted up and covered us, shielding us from the attack. The dome feel and the fog came back completely blinding us again. I shifted over to Kristy.

"Do that again but not around me. I have an idea!" I whispered.

"Earth Style: Earth Dome!" I could feel the dome rise up and saw that it wasn't around me...er didn't see. I preformed a few hand seals. I channeled my lightning chakra through my whole body.

"Lightning Style: Electro Magnetic Murder!" I released all my lightning style chakra through my body. The fog conducted the lightning through the air. I heard a loud scream of pain and the fog cleared out. I could see the man on the ground. The earth dome fell and everyone turned to him. He stood up and looked at me with great anger in his eyes.

"Now you've done it!" He said with great anger in his voice. "Water Clones!" water rose up from the ground and made copies of him. There were about ten copies; I created two blood blades from my already open wounds. The clones ran at us, Kristy ran forward and intercepted one of the clones and began to fight it. One ran at me and I cross slashed it and it turned back to water and fell to the ground. I could see the original was performing hand seals. I ran at him and two clones stopped me. I looked at them and smiled. I jammed my blades into the ground and quickly preformed a few hand seals.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Surge!" Lightning ran through the ground and took out one of the clones. I quickly did a few more hand seals and place my palm toward the ground. "Chidori!" my left hand surged with lightning I ran forward. As I passed my swords I grabbed one, then drove my Chidori through the clone and rushed after the original. And I approached him I prepared to slash him, but before I could,

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!" I stopped quickly and braced. The water was so powerful that it notched me off my feet and back a few feet. I stood up quickly and as soon as I go to my feet I was surrounded by clones. I stood there for a second looking around. I took my blade back into my veins, and then I made a bunch of blood kunais. I spun around making the kunais fly in every direction. The kunais purposely missed the clones. The clones all looked at me and smiled evilly. I preformed the tiger hand seal and smiled as well; the kunais stopped in mid air and turned around. I jumped into the air and the kunais came flying back inward. The kunais stabbed into the clones backs. Then Lightning burst out of the kunais making a circle of lightning killing all the clones. I landed on the ground and turned to the original opponent. He created more water clones and then ran at me. I made a hand full of blood kunais and through them at his clones. Immediately after I threw the kunais I preformed a few hand seals. I raised my hands at the clones and faced my palms inward; lightning began to form between my hands into the form of a ball of lightning. I hurled it at one of the clones and began making another one. I quickly tossed that one at another clone. The clones burst and the water fell. As I was about to rush at the man, I herd a scream come from behind me. I turned around quickly to see that Kristy had just been hit. I looked over and saw that Naruto-Sensei and Satsuya were both completely surrounded. I ran back to help her, I quickly created a blood blade and rushed back. I slashed into a few of the clones. I ran into the crowd of clones and stood back to back with Kristy.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yea I'm fine!" I looked quickly and saw the cut at her side.

"That doesn't look fine to me! I'll patch you up after were done here!" I said. One of the clones came at me. I slashed it and it fell to the ground. I gathered my lightning chakra; I held my hands out and shot lightning chakra from my hands killing most of the clones in front of me. Kristy was using her Earth Style jutsu to crush the clones. There just seemed to be no end to them. I looked over quickly at Naruto-Sensei and Satsuya. Satsuya had been captured by one of the clones and Naruto-Sensei was having trouble. As I turned my head back, a few clones jumped at me. Before I could react, clones from behind me grabbed me and pinned me down.

"Tyaku!" Kristy yelled out. As she tried to jump in to help me more clones jumped in front of her and took her down. _OH crap. Now what do we do? _I seemed to be out of ideas. I looked around as the clones began to drag us back to the man.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Its finally done. Chapter 13. sorry its late but I've been busy with school, and exams, then some planning issues in just about everything. i got about 10 minutes a day to work on it. so yea sorry for being a month late but, what can you do. So anyway i hope you enjoyed it. But please review and tell how it was and how i can make it better maybe. Well I'm still very busy to Chapter 14 might be late too so yea. Laters


End file.
